1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locking devices and more particularly to an improved locking device for mounting interiorly of a door, and which may be electrically or manually operated.
2. Description of Related Art
Most closure means or doors have one or more locking or security means to insure that the closure means are not opened by unwanted persons seeking access to a home, garage, room or other area where access is to be restricted. Many of these known locking or securing means are mounted in or around a closure means or door and may be electrically operated. However, these known devices do not always provide sufficient security in high crime areas, or in locations where valuable goods may be stored. Therefore, additional locks or security means must be added to provide sufficient safety and security, for a homeowner, business person or driver of a vehicle.
One such prior art locking device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,889, which discloses a safety device for automatically locking the doors of a vehicle, when it is in motion. The locking device includes a solenoid actuated pair of latches that are pivotally mounted on the frame of a vehicle between two doors of the vehicle, with spring means normally biasing the latches toward each other. Upon actuation of the solenoid actuator, as when the vehicle ignition switch is engaged, the latches are forced into locking engagement with the two doors between which they are mounted. This patent, however, fails to disclose a solenoid actuated locking device which may be easily mounted on the interior of a door, without the use of special tools, for added security, after a door or the like has been installed.
Another prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,586, which discloses a manual or solenoid operated locking means that cooperates with, and is installed with, an electrically operated garage door. This locking means is limited to use with garage doors and electrically operated means for opening and closing the same, as specifically disclosed therein, and can not easily be adapted for use on or with other garage doors or closure means.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,470,285, shows a locking and release mechanism for a garage or other door which may be operated by means remote from the door. An electromagnet or solenoid operator is actuated to operate a series of levers, rods and wires to thereby open a pair of latches holding both sides of a tiltable door, or the top and bottom portions of one of a pair of swinging doors, in the locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,348, shows an electrically operated lock for an overhead garage door, including a rotating disc having a latch receiving notch and a locking detent. The locking detent cooperates with a toggle locking arm that is normally biased to the locking position to prevent rotation of the rotating disc to thereby capture a pin element of a latch in the receiving notch to prevent opening of a door on which the latch is mounted. Upon actuation, a solenoid pulls or moves the toggle away from cooperation with the locking detent to thereby allow the disc to be rotated to release the pin element of the latch from the latch receiving notch and allow the door to which the latch is mounted to be opened. This device, however, requires exact alignment of the latch and the latch receiving notch, or the rotating disc and latching means will not operate properly, or at all.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,153, shows a garage door opener which is automatically operated upon the approach of an automobile. The device includes a spring biased latch which cooperates with a catch mounted on a garage door, adjacent its lower edge, to hold and lock the door in the closed position. The latch is actuated or pivoted, against the spring bias, to release the catch and allow the garage door to open, by an air, or other fluid operated piston member, which presses against the base of the latch and rotates it around its pivot point. This device, however fails to add any additional security, and is merely used for convenient opening of the garage door by the weight of an approaching vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,591, shows an added security device for a garage door, which includes a pin movable longitudinally in a bushing between a door frame and a movable door by an electric motor linked to the pin. Careful alignment of the openings from the bushings with the openings in the frame of the door are required, or the pins will not move into the openings and lock the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,374, shows a closure latch for use on delivery trucks incorporating a remotely operated electrically powered device and a separate manually operable mechanism for unlatching the latch. This device could not be easily modified for use with a tiltable or other garage door.
While the foregoing mentioned prior art devices provide some limited improvements in the locking and security art, there remains the need in the art for an easy to use, low-cost locking device that may be installed on or used with currently existing doors, or on new doors, and which, although it may be used alone, will add to any existing or other locking means that my be used on or with such doors. The improved and simplified locking device of the present invention allows a person to easily add additional security to a garage or other door in such a manner that any party not familiar with the door or added locking device will be unable to determine even if such a device has been added. The only way to determine if a locking device of the present invention has been installed on a door is for a person to actually attempt to forcibly move or open the door. None of the prior art devices discussed above allow such additional security, nor do they lend themselves to be easily added to a door in the manner, or with the ease and simplicity of the present invention.